1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a lead line formed on a peripheral portion of a display area.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related-art liquid crystal display device, a plurality of video signal lines that supply a video signal, and a plurality of scanning signal lines that are so formed as to intersect with the video signal lines to supply a scanning signal are formed on a liquid crystal surface side of one transparent substrate of a pair of transparent substrates which are opposed to each other through a liquid crystal, layer. A plurality of pixels are formed respectively in an area surrounded by the video signal lines and the scanning signal lines. A video signal driver circuit that supplies the video signal, and a scanning signal driver circuit that supplies the scanning signal are arranged in a peripheral portion of a display area in which the plurality of pixels are formed. Signal lines called “lead lines”, which are formed in the peripheral portion of the display area, are electrically connected between the video signal lines and the video signal driver circuit, and between the scanning signal lines and the scanning signal driver circuit, to supply the video signals and the scanning signals to the respective pixels.
Also, there is a liquid crystal display device configured such that a connection terminal portion is formed in a side portion of the transparent substrate, the connection terminal portion and the lead lines are electrically connected to each other, and the scanning signals and the video signals are supplied from an external of the transparent substrate through the connection terminal portion. As the liquid crystal display device thus configured, there is a liquid crystal display device disclosed in, for example, JP 2007-272255 A. The liquid crystal display device disclosed in JP 2007-272255 A is configured such that a conductive layer is formed over an upper layer of the lead lines through an insulating film so as to cover an overall surface of an area between the display area and the connection terminal portion, which is an area in which the lead lines from the scanning signal lines are formed, and a potential fluctuation given to the transparent substrates opposed to each other by an electric field from the lead lines is suppressed by the conductive layer.